Diffculties along the way
by broweyeds
Summary: Its one year atfer the war and Ron and Hermione are still sturggling to be with each other. Between both of their busy schedals they couldnt find time for each other. But now with some time off will they finally find there way?
1. Sweet Summer Breeze

A/N This is my first fic so please review id like the critism and i know this chatper is short but the rest arent. hope you enjoy :)

It was year after the war, and everything was finally going back to normal. Hogwarts

was almost done being rebuilt, and was to reopen this following September. It was a

beautiful summer day Hermione sat under the shade of the tree down by the pond at

the Burrow. She had been very busy lately, with helping the ministry to reorganize and

rebuild Hogwarts of course, she got a chance to sit and really take in a beautiful day

like today.

It was year after the war, and everything was finally going back to normal.

Hogwarts was almost done being rebuilt, and was to reopen this following September

and people were back in their normal routines. It was a beautiful summer day as

Hermione sat under the shade of the tree, down by the pond, at the Burrow. She had

been very busy lately, with helping the ministry to reorganize and rebuild Hogwarts of

course, she rarely got a chance to sit and take in a beautiful day like today.

As she sat there her thoughts drifted to a certain red head, she wondered what it

be like to be with him. Between everything they were doing after the war, and Fred's

death, there was never a right time to talk to Ron about the kiss they shared right

before the battle of Hogwarts. Now of course they were given time off to enjoy

themselves, they were told they had done quite enough and should 'go have fun'. And

of course now it was way over due to talk Ron about this kiss Hermione decided to

give up. She let out a sigh in saddness.

But that didn't stop her from thinking about what it would be like to kiss him

again, and have him hold her. I'd give anything to kiss him again.. her thoughts were

quickly interrupted..

"Hey there Ms. Granger" Ron said in a playful tone, as he sat down next to her.

"Why hello Ronald" she responded God he looks good today, she thought, he's hair

was shorter then it was in pervious years, but still shaggy and just long enough to still

get in his eyes, he was wearing a blue tee shirt that really brough out his eyes, and if

possible he had gotten even taller.

"So, Me, Harry, and Ginny- "

"Harry, Ginny and I" she corrected him as she started to pick at the grass next to her.

"Yea whatever, anyway we were thinking of going out to grab some drinks tonight,

yea know loosen up a bit have some fun, so what you think Granger you in?" he said

with a smirk, and elbowed her in encouragement. Hermione's heart jumped a bit from

the conntact between them. Im so pathic she thought. She mulled over the idea for a

few seconds, she did want to go. But what if I get a little too drunk, and say something

I regret to him.. maybe I should just make up a lame excuse she thought.

"I don't know Ron, I think I might just-" before she could think of anything Ron cut her  
off.

"Ohh come on Hermione its one night, what could you possibly have to do?" he was

looking at her with big puppy dog eyes. Come Mione just come, please. He thought as

he stared at her. Oh god, she thought, hes looking at me with those eyes, does he

know that I cant say no to that, he must.

"Alright fine ill go." she said in defeat, she refused to look over at him because she

knew that he's be sporting his famous lopsided grin that she loved so much.

"See that wasn't so hard. Were gonna go into Hogsmade around 7" he said still

smiling in triumph.

"Alright, Ill be ready at 7 then" she smiled over at him. Ron was staring at her very

intently now. Merlin, she looks so beautiful he thought. Her hair was was down it got

long over the years, and the frizz was tamed into soft curls. She was wearing a button

down shirt, that was unbottoned just enough to see her clevage. This was torturing

Ron, but he couldnt look away. Hermione looked at him in confusion wondering what

he was staring at. When Ron looked up at Hermiones expression he realised he was

caught staring, he flushed red he knew he had to say somthing before she did.

"Yea..soo I'll see yea then. I umm have to umm .." he got up quickly and left, she

heard him mumble something about telling Harry something. As he walked up the hill

and back to the Burrow she couldn't help but check out he's great bum. She had to

admit, Quidditch had defiantly done a lot for him.

Ron walked into the Burrow and found Harry sitting at the table reading the Daily

Prophet.

"So I'm guessing you just saw Hermione" Harry said with a smirk looking over the

papper.

"Yea, How'd yea know" Ron said with a bit of confusion.

"You only get that look on your face when she's around" Harry said trying to cover up

his laugh.

"Oi! Harry what are you talking about!"

"You know that goofy face you make and your all smiley.." Harry was trying to inmtate

Ron's face, but putting on a wide smile and wide eyes, but then he just brust out

laughing.

"Oh shut it will yea!" he said annoyed as he threw a pillow from the couch at Harry. I

hope I don't look that bloody stupid when I talk to her he thought. It's no wonder she

doesn't like me.

"Hahah I'm sorry mate its just to funny, so did you get Hermione to agree?" Ron  
smiled.

"Of course I did, she can't resist these eyes" he said jokingly, wishing it were true.

"Yea I'm sure." Silence fell between them, Ron stretched out on the couch and

closed his eyes for a beilf moment. Harry's voice broke the silence.

"So..you going to make your move tonight?" Ron sat up and looked over Harry with

an unreadable look on his face.

" I dunno mate, I mean..its just..well you know.-

" Ron stop making excuses, tonight is the perfect night... well of course all long as

you don't get too drunk."

" What you mean?" he said eyeing Harry

"Well you know mate when have a bit to much you turn into a bit of an arse." Harry

said carefully hoping he wouldn't get Ron mad.

"Oh.. well then your job is to limit my drinks then" Ron said chuckling trying to make

the matter into a joke. No use fighting with Harry, he did have a point.

"No problem mate" Harry said as he folded the papper and headed up stairs to find

Ginny. Ron laid there on the couch thinking about what the night may bring him, and he just smiled.


	2. Just a few drinks

It was 10 to 7 and Hermione was nearly done getting ready. It was a causal affair so she wore a nice pair of skinny jeans that "hugged all the right spots" as Ginny put it when she got them. She did have to admit they did make her look good. The shirt she chose also compliments her body very well. It was a blue V-neck shirt that was tight up at the top and then got lose at the bottom. Hermione examined herself in the mirror one last time, she checked her hair which was styled into perfect curls, she smiled to herself. I look pretty good she thought, now staring at the reflection in the mirror very proud of what she had done. Suddenly Ginny ran into the room.

"You almost ready" she said a little out of breath from running up the stairs.

"Yea just about to go.. wow Gin you look great." Dam so much for me looking good she thought, then again Gin can out do me any day. But she really did look great. Ginny was also wearing jeans with a pair of high heels. Her shirt was a well fitted button up shirt with a chic vest over it, and of course her hair was perfectly straight.

"Thanks, but look at you Hermione you look stunning!" she said this at she twirled her around to get a good look at her outfit. Hermione blushed at the complement.

"Thanks Gin"

"Come let's go, I can't wait to see Ron's face when he sees you he's gonna die" with a devilish grin on her face she led Hermione downstairs. As they walked down the stairs the clanking of their high heels made it known to everyone that they were coming. I hope Ron does notice how I looks, I didn't just for myself Hermione thought and laughed to herself a bit.

"I got her! Were ready to go now" Ginny announced, Hermione looked up and saw Ron staring at with a certain look in his eyes, she couldn't tell what it was lust maybe.

"Well don't you too look gorgeous tonight." said Harry to them though his eyes never left Ginny. Hermione looked over at Ron again, he was still staring. Damn, she looks bloody hot tonight, but you should probably stop undressing her with your eyes, I think she might be caching on he thought.

"You really do look great tonight Hermione" he struggled on his words, as he was trying to get his previous thoughts of Hermione naked and doing wonderful things to him out of his head.

"Thank you Ronald you don't look half bad yourself" she flashed him a smile. Harry and Ron didn't put much effort into their outfit; the both wore a pair of jeans, Harry in a green polo, Ron in a button up light blue shirt.

"Shall we" Harry said gesturing to the door as a sing to leave. Ginny went out the door and Harry followed behind her wrapping his arms around her waist. Ron and Hermione walked out together a bit awkwardly. There was a silence between them. Ron peered over at Hermione and she caught his eye and smiled at him.

"So you plan on getting plastered tonight?" he said jokingly to lighten up the mood. Hermione let out a giggle.

"I don't think so" Ron looked at her, she knew that he was thinking up something she just couldn't tell what.

"We'll see about that" and at that he left with a loud crack. Hermione realizing she was the only one left did the same.

They deiced to go to the Three Broomsticks; it was decent place with good food and hard drinks, which was exactly what they were looking for. First they got a table to order some food. Harry ordered a bottle of Fire whiskey for them to all share. But about two hours into their night the bottle was almost gone, and they were all getting pretty drunk. Ginny was already starting to slur her words, she was never good drunk. Harry was hanging all over Ginny. Ron was telling stupid stories that everyone has heard a thousand times, but they seemed to be ten times funnier when drunk, because Hermione couldn't stop laughing. A good song came on and Ginny jumped up and then tried to regain her balnce.

"I lovee thssongg!" she exclaimed swaggering a little, she pulled Harry up next to her. "Commeonn Harry lets danse"

"Corse my love" with that he took another shot and went to the dance floor with Ginny. Hermione was feeling a bit daring tonight.

"Eh Ron, what you say to a dance" luckily she could still talk without sluring..yet. Ron looked over at her, Don't do anything stupid he reminded himself.

"Suree let's go!" he grabbed her hand and yanked her up with unexpected force. Harry and Ginny were off and in corner making out and grinding up against each other.

"Remind me to hex Harry laterr." Hermione let out a laugh and nodded, it was currently a slow song Hermione's arms were wrapped around Ron's neck as his hands were resting comfortably on her waist. Ron looked deep into Hermione's eyes.

"Havee Ievea tolds you how beautiful you are" Hermione blushed a deep red, He's drunk he probably doesn't mean it she thought.

"Oh stop it Ron."

"What it's bloody true! Your fucking hot!" he started to raise his voice and people were looking at the two of them. Hermione got embarrassed and deiced just to accept the complement to her wouldn't make more of a scene.

"Thanks Ron" before she could process what was going on Ron's lips crashed upon hers, his tongue was begging for entrance and Hermione allowed him. His hand started to wander down to her ass and he grabbed it. Then he pulled away, a little too suddenly for Hermione's liking. Fuck, why did you do that Ron thought.

"I'm umm sorrrry I didn't mean for well yea know..that to umm happen..right then." Hermione just stared at recovering and trying to process what just happened. Did that really just happen did Ron just kiss me her mind was racing, and she didn't even realize Ron had left.

'Damn it I'm so stupid, fuck it all to hell I need another drink and now.' Ron mumbled to himself. He sat down at the bar and asked for fire whiskey. The bartender was a blond with long wavy hair. She was wearing a short shirt and a shirt way to small for her boobs, which made her cleavage very noticeable. As she turned to fetch him his drink. Nice ass Ron noted.

"There yea go sir" she said with a flirtatious smile "Girl trouble" said nodding over in Hermione's direction she was talking Ginny now. Ron nodded in agreement.

"Well I get off in 5, maybe you can tell me about it over a drink." She leaned forward, Ron now could clearly see down her shirt. I wonder if those are real he thought. Ron stared a little too long which seemed to please the blond.

"I'll take that as a yes" she let out a giggle that was too forced for Ron's liking. Before he knew it she was sitting next to him, throwing herself at him. While they talked he kept glancing over at Hermione, still talking to Ginny, Suddenly the blond whose name he found out was Sarah, pulled his face back in her direction.

"I'm over here silly, forget about her" she was stroking his arm now.

"I don't think I ever could even if I wanted to" Sarah raised her eyebrow, and Ron eyed her, what she is thinking, he thought.

"Why don't I help you with that" she whispered in his ear her hand now moved to his legs and were going for the button of his pants. In Ron's drunken fog he responded like any other bloke, who was this drunk would, he kissed her hard. For a moment he forgot about Hermione when he looked up from the kiss he was saw Hermione, she wasn't talking to Ginny anymore, but looked like she was on here way over here. But then stopped dead in her tracks, he couldn't know for sure because of the poor lighting, but he was almost positive she was crying she just stormed out of the place. Ron was about to go up and get her but Sarah grabbed his arm and pulled him into another kiss, before he knew it, Sarah has dragged him all the way back to her flat.

"Sarah listen I can't do this, I have someone I really need to talk to." Ron was trying to get free from Sarah but she was very persistent.

"Ron, it's one night I'm sure they can wait, and if your talking about that girl in from the bar I don't think she had much interest in you anyway." She pulled him into another kiss. What If she's right, maybe Hermione dosen't have any interest, i mean she didn't say anything atfer i kissed her..Ron was lost in thoughts and then he felt somthing tugging on his pants. Sarah was now unbuttoning his pants, and had taken off her shirt. He knew he couldn't stop her now, he was to drunk. what the hell he thought, it's just one night.


	3. Forbbin Tears

Ron woke up a startle from a tap coming from the window. All of the sudden a rush of pain came to his head, he closed his eyes, but the pain was still there. There was a tap again,

"What the bloody hell is that!" he muttered to himself as the tap sounded as if it was in stereo to his paining head. He slowly sat up and took in his surroundings for the first time. The room he was in was light purple, it was rather small the flat all one room, the bed was a pull out from the sofa which was in the middle of a very small living room that had a small kitchen two feet away. Where the hell am I? Ron thought has he rubbed his head. There was yet another tap, he got up pulled on his boxers from last night and then tried to find what ever was making that noise. It didn't take long, by the window was an owl, he opened the window and took the letter from its mouth and it flew away. He looked down at the letter it said _To: Miss._ _Sarah Yognstone. _ Sarah, he thought he glanced over at the sofa bed where the blonde lay. Oh God, I did it with that slut last night. He quickly threw on this shirt and jeans. He was now just looking for his shoes, suddenly he heard stirring from the bed. He looked over his shoulder, she was getting up. Ron swore to himself quietly desperately looking for the other shoe

"What are you doing" said Sarah, Ron didn't want to be nice he just wanted to leave, so he replied rather harshly.

"Well, I am trying to leave, which I would've been able to do about 10 minutes ago if I could my other damn shoe" holding up the shoe to show her. She looked around and then pulled the other shoe up from under the side of the bed she was currently occupying.

"Here yea go, but don't leave so soon Ron stay awhile" she tapped the empty side of the bed next to her as an invitation stay. She had a stupid grin on her face and Ron looked her over one last time. What the hell was I thinking...I've must've really drunk.

"I don't think so Sarah"

"Aww why not" she said with a baby tone to her voice and a pout on her face.

"Because I have no interest in you, you're not my type and I'm sorry I slept with you last night. I must've been really drunk" the last part was whispered, but he almost hoped he hear it because he really didn't like this girl if it wasn't for her maybe he would've woken up next to Hermione. Then it hit Ron, he kissed Hermione last night, he wanted more then anything to leave now. Sarah was still begging him to stay but he ignored her.

"I'm going. Bye." With that he left and slammed the door, Ugh not good for the head he thought and went home.

He walked in the door, and found his mom reading the paper in the kitchen, she was the only one who seemed to be awake probably why she's not cooking, Ron thought.

"Hello dear, finally home I see" Mrs. Weasly said looking over the top of her paper. Ron nodded he looked at the time. 9:30 ugh great, I need some sleep, and fast Ron thought.

"Would you like something to eat, nobody's awake yet but I'll make you a little something if you're hungry." was already heading to the kitchen

"No thanks, mom I think I'm gonna get some sleep, but do you have anything for a um...erm bad headache." Ron knew that his mom knows he drinks but he just didn't like talking about it especially when he has a hangover.

"How bout something for that hangover instead" She said with a slight smile and made him a potion. He took it and then lay on the couch and dozed off to sleep.

A few hours later, Harry and Ginny came down stairs, and was cooking, up a storm.

'Smells great mum!" said Ginny, she had been fully recovered from her hangover as well as Harry. They both took a seat at the kitchen table, then Harry noticed Ron sleeping on the couch and nodded over to Ron.  
"When he get in?" he asked

"About 9:30 this morning" Mrs. Weasly called over her shoulder.

"Ahh, I wonder how his night was" Harry said looking over at Ginny.

"I hope it was good, cause I'm gonna give him hell when he wakes up for what he did last night" Harry laughed, but also felt a little sorry for Ron, Ginny, and if her knew Hermione would also be giving him hell. Poor bloke he thought to himself I'll just have to go easy on him. A big clatter broke Harry from his thoughts and he saw a dish broken all over the floor he looked up at Ginny.

"Opps" she said, she did a simple spell and the mess was gone, Ron was now awake rubbing his head.

"What the bloody hell was that!" he yelled as he head wasn't in as much pain, but the noise still woke him from his nice sleep.

"Oh sorry did I wake you" said Ginny her words dripping with sarcasm.

"What's your problem" Ron said as he was getting up from the couch, he scanned the room but no Hermione. Good and bad he thought.

"Oh I think you know what my problem is, why don't you think about last night, before you meet that stupid whore!" Ginny yelled and she was standing now like she was ready to fight a huge battle, and she was going win it.

"Ginny! Watch your mouth I don't want to hear those words used in my house!" Mrs. Weasly said.

"Sorry mum, but maybe if your son here wasn't such a git I wouldn't –

"Hey! I'm not a git!" Ron was trying to defend himself

"I don't know what's going on here, but I'm running to store when I get back I want all this rubbish done with you understand." Ron and Ginny nodded and with a crack she was gone.

"You have some nerve" Ginny said in low whisper, but Harry knew she was just getting started. "Kissing Hermione last night, telling her all those wonderful things! Leading her on! AND THEN LEAVING WITH A FUCKING WHORE!" Ginny was yelling so loud the whole house could hear her, there was no doubt.

"I WAS DRUNK GINNY, DRUNK!"

"SO THAT MAKES IT OK" Ginny had a fire in her eye that, also said 'kill Ron' Hermione had been so upset last night about what happen Ginny made it her mission to as she said 'give him hell'.

"No, no it doesn't I wish it didn't happen" Ron said in low voice of defeat, all was quiet now. I kinda feel bad thought Ginny, but he was still a bastard to Hermione.

"Where's Hermione" Ron asked he needed to talk with her.

"What's it to you" Ginny snapped back

"I need to talk to her." Ginny looked like she had a retort ready but then just said

"She's still sleeping she got pretty drunk last night" Ron nodded he felt even more guilty now.

"I need a shower" Ron walked up stairs and headed for the bathroom

"You really gave it to him huh Gin" Said Harry. Ginny smiled with victory then it turned into a slight frown.

"If he thought that was bad, Hermione's gonna be ten times worse." Harry nodded he knew it was true.

Ron walked up the stairs, a million thoughts were running through his head. He finally reached the bathroom, he tugged at the door handle but it seemed to be jammed. All of the sudden the door knob was ripped out of his hands and the door was open. He looked up and there was Hermione her hair dripping wet and wrapped in a towel the smell of shampoos and soaps flooded the hallway. She looks beautiful he thought. Hermione was shocked when she saw who was at the other side of the doorway; she felt the tears start to come again. Then she reminded herself, were not crying over him anymore.

"Hey" Ron said in low voice. "I think we should talk" Hermione still said nothing but looked door and gestured to her towel and Ron nodded.

"Erm, after you get changed" Hermione thought it over, then went against herself and nodded in agreement.

"Um meet me in my room when you're done" Hermione pushed past him and went into the room staying in. Ron climbed the rest of the stairs, and sat on his bed, waiting in anticipation. What felt like hours, Hermione finally came through the door, her expression no different from before. Hermione cleared her throat.

"What did you want to talk to me about Ronald" she said in a flat tone, he couldn't help but think how he loved when she called him Ronald. He looked over at Hermione as he was sorting the words out in his head so he wouldn't say anything wrong. She was standing with her hand on her hips, with an unreadable expression her face.

"Well, for starters..um I wanna say I'm sorry" He stood up from the bed. Hermione has a million thoughts going through her head, and if it was possible to say them all at once she would. He's sorry, so just forgive him, but if he's sorry why the hell did he do it, she thought to herself. Then she felt the tears, but she knew she had to hold them back.

"Then why did you do it" she said slowly almost like she was letting it really sink it.

"I was drunk Hermione I didn't-" but he words were cut of by Hermione who's voice was no longer soft

"OH! SO BECAUSE RONDAL WAS DRUNK WE JUST HAVE TO EXCUSE ANY BEHAVIOR THAT OCCURS DURING INTOXICAION!" Hermione was yelling so loud she became bright red in the face.

"NO THAT'S NOT WHAT I MEANT! EVERYTHING THAT HAPPEND LAST NIGHT EVERYTHING, I DIDN'T MEAN IT! I WASN'T MYSELF!" As soon as the words left his mouth he realized what it must've sounded like, just when he was going to correct himself Hermione said

"So you're apologizing for kissing me, because you...you weren't yourself, and...didn't mean it" the tears were threatening to fall, she looked at Ron, he looked so confused and guilty. His deep blue eyes were now showing signs of watering.

"That's the only thing _I did_mean" he said putting stress on the words 'I did'. At first there was no response just silence then Hermione let out a breath she wasn't aware she was keeping in.

"If you meant it… you wouldn't have had to ran off with that whore right after you kissed me" she said this quietly he had to strain to hear.

"You didn't say anything, I… I thought... I know this I stupid…but I thought you didn't want to be kissed by me" Ron was trying desperately to get Hermione to see what he was trying to say.

"Ron! I didn't say anything in shock! In shock that you actually wanted to kiss me! That you actually thought I was beautiful for once!" Hermione's voice got higher, as she fought the tears with all her might.

"I'm an idiot" Ron said as he sat back down on the bed and put his head in his hands.

"I'm sorry I did this to you. Honestly and sincerely sorry" He looked over at Hermione into her warm brown as eyes. She couldn't say anything, because she knew if she did, the tears would fall and she would betray herself in promise she made. Ron slowly got up off the bed, and walked slowing towards her an old floor board creaked which made Hermione realize he was coming toward her. She stepped backward, and when she did Ron stop walking and just stared at her.

"I love you Hermione" he took another step toward her but she retreated once more. She couldn't think straight, I can't be here, I have to leave I have to leave now she franticly thought.

"I wish I could say the same" she managed to squeak out at a forbidden tear fell down her check. She rushed out of the door, the last thing she saw were tears falling from Ron's wonderful blue eyes.


End file.
